Grant Gustin
Thomas Grant Gustin (born January 14, 1990), known professionally as Grant Gustin, is an American actor and singer. He portrayed Barry Allen/The Flash in a guest starring role on Arrow, in the eponymous lead role in The Flash, and as a special guest star in other related shows: Vixen, Supergirl, and DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and for his role as Sebastian Smythe on the Fox series Glee. Early life Thomas Grant Gustin was born in Norfolk, Virginia. He is the son of Tina Haney, a pediatric nurse, and Thomas Gustin, a college professor. During his high school years, he attended the Governor's School for the Arts program in Norfolk for musical theater. He also went to Hurrah Players Incorporated which is a theater organization in Virginia. In 2008, he graduated from Granby High School and went on to attend the BFA Music Theater Program at Elon University in North Carolina for two years. He has been a friend of actor Chris Wood since college. Career 2003-2012: Rise to prominence Gustin left school to take the role of Baby John in the Broadway Revival Tour of West Side Story, and performed with the tour from its opening on September 30, 2010, through September 23, 2011. On November 8, 2011, he debuted on the television series Glee as Sebastian Smythe, an openly gay member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Gustin won the recurring role of Sebastian, a promiscuous and scheming character, after "an exhaustive, weeks-long casting search". He originally auditioned for a role as a tap dancer, but did not get the part. However, Ryan Murphy kept him in mind. He began filming the role early on Monday, September 26, 2011, after having finished his final West Side Story performance the previous Friday night. In January 2012, Naya Rivera (as her character Santana Lopez) and Gustin (as Smythe) performed "Smooth Criminal" as a duet in the season three episode "Michael", backed by musical duo 2Cellos. The song was filmed in a similar environment as the 2Cellos music video, in a room surrounded by empty chairs as the two musicians play. This cover debuted and peaked at number 26 at Billboard Hot 100, number 10 at Billboard Digital Songs, and number 28 at Billboard Canadian Hot 100 chart at the week of February 18, 2012. Gustin began filming A Mother's Nightmare, an original film for the Lifetime network, in late May 2012. The project also stars actresses Annabeth Gish and Jessica Lowndes, and was shot in West Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. On July 11, 2012, it was announced that Gustin had landed a major role in the independent film Affluenza. 2013-2015: Flash role to expansion On September 13, 2013, it was announced that Gustin would play Barry Allen in the second season of Arrow. He was initially supposed to appear in three episodes, the last one serving as the backdoor pilot for a potential spin-off Flash series. However, the backdoor pilot plan was dropped in favor of a stand-alone pilot, titled The Flash. The pilot was picked up with an initial order of thirteen episodes, and the series premiered on October 7, 2014, with 4.8 million viewers, the most for a premiere on The CW in five years. As of 2019, the show is in its fifth season and is expected for a sixth with the already announced event based on Crisis on Infinite Earths. As part of the greater Arrowverse, Gustin has reprised the role on Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow as well as the web series Vixen. 2016-present: Continued success On March 30, 2016, it was announced that Gustin would star in William H. Macy's film Krystal. The film premiered in 2017 at the Virginia Film Festival, and was released in 2018. Personal life In January 2016, Gustin began dating Andrea "LA" Thoma. The couple announced their engagement on April 29, 2017. They married on December 15, 2018. Filmography Film Television Web Theater Discography Awards and nominations Category:Actor Category:Singer Category:Real-Life People